


One Night in Broadway

by Likethecolorblue



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Has a Crush, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likethecolorblue/pseuds/Likethecolorblue
Summary: Sonny didn't expect watching his first musical at Broadway to be that pleasant.





	One Night in Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short drabble. I hope you'll like it! Enjoy~
> 
> P.S: english is not my first language, please forgive any mistakes.

Rafael brought Sonny to Broadway to attend a musical for the first time.

When the curtain came down and the spectators crowded the theater lobby, Sonny put his mouth near Rafael's ear and whispered:"That Raúl Esparza.. I'd fuck him so hard." then he looked away, visibly flushed. 

Rafael, at those words, almost choked on his own saliva. "Except me, your taste in men is.." and he finished the sentence with a grimace. "But if you like, I could grow a beard just like that actor."

Sonny nodded happily, with a sweet smile on his face.

"And now _mi sol_," Rafael said, putting his arm on Sonny's shoulder, "what if we go home, take off our clothes and then you tell me more about how you'd fuck Raúl Esparza?"


End file.
